The idea of using a handheld ball-like bath pouf to assist in personal hygiene is well known in the industry. Such poufs have several beneficial properties over other personal cleansing tools such as sponges and washcloths. One such property is that they increase lather, even when using less-expensive artificial soaps. Sufficient lather is not only necessary for proper cleansing functionality, but can make for a more pleasant bathing experience.
The shape of poufs make them easy to hold, and the netting, typically a diamond mesh polymeric, provides a soothing massage. Further, they tend to hold water less than a sponge does after a shower. This is advantageous since such water can lead to mildew formation.
Poufs can be easily manufactured in a wide variety of colors by changing the color of the polymer used in the mesh. This variety of colors, combined with the pleasing shape, can make them a more attractive addition to bathroom decor than a sponge or washcloth.